pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a next gen fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is more desserts and candy in the point of Cure Shock than sweets than the first series. Story "Bonjour! I am Sucre Amachi, age 15. My days were usually filled with either helping mes mamans at our bakery or helping my friend Nana look for the truth! But one day, when I follow a lead to the forest, my life is turned upside down when a mouton I found speaks asking for my help in saving the world...Wait, why does this sound so familiar!?" Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Sucré Amachi/Cure Mille-Feuille Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) A kind and outgoing coleader of the school newspaper and writes for the advice column. She loves baking like Amaiko but tends to lean more towards cooking leaving the baking to her brother. She is never seen without her necklace given to her by Sora when they officially adopted her and Jacques who got the same thing. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Mille-Feuille, her hair grows longer and tied in twin pigtails and her eyes turn jade. Her theme color is creme. For Halloween, she dresses up like Link from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Chocolate Glaze Nana Ariyoshi/Cure Baklava Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Sucre's best friend who helped rejuivinzed the school's newspaper. A courageous girl who is always out to find the truth she is also no one you want to mess with and should be very afraid if she is pissed. In civilian form, she has fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Baklava, she has light syrupy brown color hair with a honey yellow bow and her eyes turn yellow-brown. Her theme color is pale brown. For Halloween, she dresses up like Fuu Hououji from Magic Knight Rayearth. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Honey Swirl Riku Anzai/Cure Molasses Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Michael Johnston (English) The baseball star of the school's team who is very close with his younger sister and always tries to plan around her gymnastics meets. Courageous and outgoing and helpful, he's always ready to help. He is a childhood befriend of Sucre along with Nana. In civilian form, he has short dark red hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Molasses, his hair grows slightly longer turning dark brown and his eyes turn the same shade. His theme color is dark brown. For Halloween, he dresses up like Mario Mario. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Hibana Summers/Cure Shock Voiced by: Yumiri Hanamori (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) A young and high spirited girl who is younger than most of the cures by 13. She has been a dancer ever since seeing her cousin on stage during her recital and begging her mother, Kessho to let her join her grandmother's ballet classes. Along with being a dancer she is also a cheerleader on the side. In civilian form, she has long teal hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Shock, her hair turns blue raspberry tied in pigtails and her eyes turn the same shade. Her theme color is black. For Halloween, she dresses up like Queen Elsa from Frozen. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Anzu Hanada/Cure Creme Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) The president of the school's gaming club who inherited her father's gaming gene. She wears the boys' uniform. Her favorite games are sports, racing, fighting, and FPS titles. Her theme color is white. For Halloween, she dresses up like Saria from The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Ichigo Hanada/Cure Syrup Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) Like his sister he is a gamer but more into RPGs and MMOs. He runs an afterschool coding program on the side and is also a cheerleader. His cheerleading uniform is different than that of most of the other cheerleaders, depicting a flower motif. He's a bit of an old-school type who swears by ages-old SGI machines. His theme color is gold. For Halloween, he dresses up like Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Mora Basso/Cure Zeppole Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) She is the gaming club's advisor and event planner and is sometimes known as the "Teacher's Pet" but she doesn't let that get her down even with the bullying she gets. She is smartmouthed and confident and doesn't back down from a fight, her mother says she gets that from her father. Her theme color is red. For Halloween, she dresses up like Rio Hibino from Nekketsu Oyako. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Cure Cane A Cure who appears later from Candy Kingdom and the student of Mia Carson. Cure Tres Leche A Cure who appears later from Candy Kingdom and the student of Sylvia Evans. Cure Tarta A Cure who appears later from Candy Kingdom and the student of Carmen Morgan. Fairy Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) She is Sucre's mascot who, unlike the rest of the mascots, is actually related to one of the original mascots, Sugar. She is hard working and some what of a clean freak. Light Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Brenda Song (English) She is Nana's mascot who was trained by Turkey and is a sister figure to the younger mascots and tends to keep them on track. Molas Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Justin Felbinger (English) He is Riku's mascot who was trained by Licro. He's the second youngest and tends to be childish and always looking for trouble. Rasph She is Hibana's mascot. Whip She is Anzu's mascot. Honey She is Ichigo's mascot who seems to have a crush on him. A sweet yet shy honey bee who has a good work ethic. Cinnamon He is Mora's mascot. Villains Dark Twist They are the villains of the series. Bitter She the reformed but badly deformed version of Bitter Chocolate barley surviving from the hit from the Cures but had enough power to keep a body but not enough for returning to full power. Fruit Cake She is the first to attack the Cures. Rice Pudding She is the second to attack the Cures. Truffle She is the third to attack the Cures and the "daughter" of Bitter but is more of a younger clone of her, to be used only for replacement parts if anything falls off or fails. Dark Honey A mind controlled Honey when captured by Rice Pudding with the Dark Elixir mix. Unflavored Cures They are the evil doppelgängers of the Cures. Dégoûter They are the monsters of the day. Family Amaiko Akino and Sora Amachi They are Sucre's mothers who run Amaiko's parents old shop. Jacques Amachi Sucre's older brother who is protective over her. For Halloween, he dresses up like Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6. Kanzo and Tsubasa Anzai They are Riku's parents. Kanzo is now a professional basketball player for the Seattle Storm. Honoka Anzai She is Riku's younger sister who is into gymnastics and being trained at her grandmother's gym. A kind and determined young girl, she is always ready to help those who have a hard time landing a trick. For Halloween, she dresses up like Aqua from Konosuba. Kessho and Blake Summers They are Hibana's parents. Students and Staff of Itsutsu Hoshi Academy ??? He is the newspaper's ask column writer. He tends to speak from the heart for some questions or personal experience. For Halloween, he dresses up like TBA. ??? She is the star sports reporter of the team and has some what of a friendly rivalry with Sucre. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sora from Digimon Adventure. Cosette She is shy and homeless student of the school who tends to sleep in the abandoned dormitory of the school. She becomes a good friend to Sucre after finding out about the cures secret. The reason she is homeless is mostly she told her parents she got in to get them off of her back on sending her stage school. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kairi in her Kingdom Hearts III outfit. Protect the Starlight Guardian Hoshiko She is the first out of milienia to be chosen for the Star Guardian Role and is super happy to be chosen. Sorano She is the villain of the movie who was passed over due to her inability to use her magic correctly and was cast out of her family because of it, vowing revenge on the next person who is chosen to use their power to summon the Great Dark Beast. Unknown to her, she's being manipulated by Yamiyo. Yamiyo He is a sorcerer who wants to use the Great Dark Beast for his own plans and uses Sorano's shortcomings to manipulate her into summoning the creature from behind the scenes. Sora He is Sorano's brother who serves as a guard to Hoshiko who holds no ill will towards her and is disgusted at his family for tossing her out which led to him leaving home and trying to find his sister. Finding The Beautiful Melody Items Sweet Lockets They are the henshin items of the series. Dark Elixir It's what the villains use to make their monsters of the day using the food they eat. Sweet Weapons They are the weapons the Cures gain later in the series. Episodes # The Rise of a New Hero! Cure Mille-Feuille Is Born!: Sucre was following the lead of a meteor falling into the near by woods but didn't expect to find a talking sheep named Fairy in the woods being attacked by the Bitter Twists. # To help my best friend! Cure Baklava is born!: Sucre ends up telling Nana everything and she decides to become an ally even if it's just keeping her secret and helping along the way but when she finds Light! # To help recover a sibling relationship! Cure Molasses is born!: When Sucre and Nana notice Riku is bummed because of Honoka being mad he played the game when he promised to take Honaka out for a celebration for her newest team victory, they decide to help plan a day before the game to cheer them both up. # A shock to the system! Cure Shock is Born! # Cure Creme is Born! # Our next cure is my brother? Cure Syrup is Born! # Let's do this! Cure Zeppole is Born! # TBA # TBA # The tale of the Dancing Princesses! Hibana on Stage!: When Hibana is chosen for a new take on the Worn Dancing Shoes, she is chosen for the spirit of the Laurel Tree but seems to be at ends with the other girl who plays Princess Genevieve. # TBA # TBA # There's a Ghost at School?: When Sucre hears a rumor of the school being haunted, she decides to check it out, with the other Cures following suit. # Unnamed Episode-The so called ghost 'Cosette' begs for the cures to keep her secret hide away a secret but when Nana and Sucre learn that the abanoned dormitory is about to be torn down they wonder what they can to do to help. # TBA # TBA # I'm tired of being used! Truffle's fight for Freedom!-When Truffle has enough of the way she is used by her mother she decides to run a way with the info the cures need while being chased by her 'Family' can the cures find and save her? Movies [[Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure! Protect the Starlight Guardian!|'Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure! Protect the Starlight Guardian!']]: The cures are summoned to the Wishing Kingdom to ask for the help in taking the newly made starlight guardian to the Wishing Temple but when the cures are followed by the rejected and vengeful Star Guardian trainee wants to use both her and the guardians magic to summon the great dark beast. Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure! Finding The Beautiful Melody! Gallery